


Angeles

by Alex80mph



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph
Summary: Бета: ToffanaСаммари: Сюжет? Какой сюжет?Примечание: написано на фест Tinhat Party II на тему "Порно без плота".





	Angeles

За лето Дженсен отрастил бороду и брюхо. Борода у него образовалась красивая, рыжеватая и ровная, без клочков и «кустов», от которых обычно страдал Джаред. Под ладонью или ртом она ласково пружинила. Только если Джаред двигался слева направо, волосы топорщились и сопротивлялись ладони.   
Живот же с самого начала не показался Джареду привлекательным. Падалеки вернулся в Лос-Анджелес через неделю после начала хиатуса, уладив семейные дела в Остине, повидав родных и наигравшись с Томасом. Дженсен за это время умудрился раздаться в поясе, как дальнобойщик-реднек.  
— Что это такое? — хмурился Джаред, оглаживая ставшие заметными бока над джинсами. Дженсен валялся на полотенце, пряча лицо под кепкой, и Джаред впервые заметил у него эти выпуклости.  
— Что за безобразие?  
— Таким образом я выражаю протест, — сообщил Дженсен в кепку. Он поерзал задницей по палубе, намекая, что Джареду не стоит останавливаться. Но Джаред не собирался идти на поводу у похоти Дженсена в такой ответственный момент.  
Он размял мягкое брюшко, прошёлся от боков к середине живота и выяснил, что «спасательный круг» Дженсен нарастил с солидным утолщением в районе пупка. Там живот особенно округлился, на ощупь напоминал желе, а своим розоватым цветом резко контрастировал с белоснежным полотенцем.  
— Что это за ужас? — прошептал Джаред, не в силах оторвать руки от «новообразования».  
Раздавшийся живот Дженсена завораживал. Руки Джареда сами месили тело, собирая плоть в валики там, где раньше — Джаред очень хорошо помнил — были кубики пресса, твёрдые мышцы и тонкая, упругая кожа. Теперь же кончики пальцев погружались в тело Дженсена, как в тесто, оставляя моментально сходящие красные следы.  
Дженсен застонал и раздвинул ноги.  
— Хрен с ним, потом сгоню.  
Джаред понял, что у него стоит. Поправившийся Дженсен неожиданно разгорячил ему кровь.  
— Ничего ты не сгонишь, — зашептал он горячечно, стягивая кожу вокруг пупка колечком. — Это очень сложно, самое слабое место у мужчины за тридцать — пресс, я знаю, мне тренер столько ужасов рассказывал.  
Он расстегнул джинсы, стянул их до колен, затем ниже, и снял совсем. Член Дженсена стукнул головкой ему в ладонь, измазав тыл смазкой.  
— Значит, сделаю липосакцию, какие проблемы.  
Дженсен никогда всерьёз не говорил о хирургическом изменении внешности. Даже на тему повсеместно принятых уколов гиалуроновой кислоты они с Джаредом только шутили в гримёрке, выпячивая губы или втягивая щёки. Но Дженсен произнёс сложное слово с такой небрежной серьёзностью, что Джареда бросило в холодный пот.  
— Нет-нет-нет, — забормотал он в гладкий живот. — Даже не думай, Дженсен, не смей, это моё. Только я могу у тебя отсасывать.  
— Ну так вперёд, — с ухмылкой в голосе отозвался Дженсен. Лица его Джаред до сих пор не видел, хотя поднялся на борт лодки с час назад.  
Он начал с мягкого живота, зажевал кожу под пупком, сцеловывая следы собственных зубов. Опустил было рот к головке члена, но не выдержал, вернулся выше и вгрызся в средоточие своего нового увлечения. Дженсен охнул и выругался, пытаясь согнутыми коленями оттолкнуть Джареда от себя.  
— Каннибал хренов, — сказал он слабо.  
— И с этими словами ты направляешь свой член к моему рту, — посетовал Джаред.  
Вкус у Дженсена тоже изменился, как будто, поправившись, он начал выделять новую разновидность спермы. Он стал слаще и в то же время острее, как китайский пряный соус или лакричная конфета. Джареду обязательно нужно было распробовать оттенки, и он принялся дразнить щель головки, чтобы Дженсен испустил ещё одну порцию.  
Ноги разъезжались; Джаред упёрся одним коленом в Дженсена, а под второе бросил полотенце из стопки, удобно лежавшей рядом на палубе, и вернулся к своему занятию.  
Член Дженсена, по мнению Джареда, был создан для вылизывания. Не для ебли, даже не для того, чтобы ссать. А именно для того, чтобы Джаред брал его в рот, баловался с головкой, пуская её по кругу языком — от щеки до щеки, поглаживал под ней, пробуя едва ощутимые неровности, теребил кончиком щель. Дженсен вступал постепенно. Сначала он лежал неподвижно и молча. Затем начал издавать изумлённые возгласы. Словно только что обнаружил Джареда на своём члене и очень этому удивился. Очень незаметно, украдкой он поднимал задницу, даже не толкаясь, а так — нехотя пробуя границы.  
Джаред выпустил член изо рта. Он решил не ограничивать себя одним блюдом, тем более что Дженсен уже порядком разгорячился; он вскидывался и постанывал, всё повышая и повышая голос.. Это означало, что ему не так уж и долго осталось до конца.  
Джаред скользнул языком ниже, обводя мошонку. Яйца кололись — тут Дженсен брился совсем недавно, возможно, сразу после Ванкувера. На жаре он вспотел, приобрёл кисловатый привкус, прочно связанный в памяти Джареда с запахами тонального крема и ковролина из трейлера. Там, на севере, у них часто случалось то же, что происходило сейчас, и этот вкус будоражил и вызывал приступ ностальгии.  
Лодка слегка покачивалась, то подталкивая Джареда ближе к мошонке, то слегка отодвигая. Он боролся одновременно с океаном и с собой — с желанием трахнуть разомлевшего на солнце Дженсена и не тянуть. Но обычный скорый секс испортил бы удовольствие, и, как бы ни соскучился Джаред за неделю, он мог взять себя в руки и насладиться сексом сполна, раскрутить скупого Дженсена на полную отдачу и только потом вставить.  
Дженсен уронил руку на живот — загоревшую, с веснушками, без обручального кольца; запястье, затянутое десятком кожаных шнурков и верёвочек с бусинами, слабо зацепило Джареда за бровь.  
— Шевелись, — предложил Дженсен из-под кепки. В его голосе возбуждения не было ни на йоту. Как он мог так быстро переходить от пронзительных, почти чаячьих, стонов к идеально ровному деловому тону, Джаред себе не представлял.  
Он подул на мошонку, которая тут же поджалась, покрывшись рябью, короткие волоски встопорщились. Джаред провёл пальцем по самому их краю, Дженсен охнул и сжал колени.  
Он был удивительно чувствительный тут, иногда было достаточно пары прикосновений к яйцам, чтобы Дженсен начинал кричать. А однажды он кончил от одного только языка Джареда, вырисовывавшего восьмёрки по морщинистой коже. Джаред заводился от такой реакции быстрее, чем от самого грязного порно, он «плыл» от возможности сделать такое с Дженсеном. И иногда в толпе людей он смотрел на Дженсена, вспоминал его таким бесстыдным и млел от удовольствия. Только я, думал тогда Джаред, только я видел его таким и умею сделать с ним подобное.  
Он взялся вылизывать Дженсена между ног, широко, то подхватывая член, то всасывая в рот яйца, заходя на бёдра, опускаясь к дырке. Дженсен вилял, ездил по полотенцу, сжимал Джареду голову, если становилось невтерпёж, или вольготно раскидывал ноги. Джаред поймал такой момент и прижал ладонью ногу, а вторую подхватил, забросил себе на плечо. Дженсен толкнулся задницей вверх, почти полностью уместившись у Джареда в руках. Он был нелёгкий, конечно, Джаред закряхтел, упёрся коленями в палубу, прикусил подвернувшуюся кожицу между мешочком яиц и дыркой.  
У него у самого стоял нестерпимо, с члена сочилось в шорты. Джаред был бы рад раздеться полностью, сравняться с Дженсеном в бездумной наготе, но оторваться было невозможно. Он подхватил языком край дырки, там, где начинался шов, потеребил край, нырнул вглубь.  
Тут Дженсен был ещё крепче, острее и гуще, с привкусом океанской воды — солоноватый и горький. Джаред напряг язык и вставил дальше, собравшись всем телом в попытке пробраться в Дженсена целиком.  
— Оооох, блядь, оооо, — застонал Дженсен.  
В такие моменты, когда вёл Джаред, Дженсен умел полностью расслабиться и отдать ему контроль. Он превращался в ненасытное животное, жадное до любого прикосновения, требовательное и бесстыдное. У Джареда в голове всё плавилось, когда удавалось довести Дженсена до такого состояния.  
Сейчас он был близок к этому, насаживался на язык, раздвигал ноги и взвывал. Джаред надавил на член сжатым кулаком, опуская его ближе к себе и укладывая на мошонку почти плашмя. Головка упёрлась Джареду в лоб, вымазав смазкой. Дженсен загудел и сжался вокруг языка. Ему нравилось немного боли, напряжения, заставлявшего прочувствовать всё по полной.  
Собственный член Джаред мучил пяткой, вжимая под корень, чтобы и не кончить, и в то же время усилить кайф. Дженсен снова расслабился, впуская его глубже, и Джаред опять надавил на член. Разжав кулак, он стал гладить по прямой, цепляясь за выступы вен. Он помнил рельеф члена Дженсена наизусть: словно немного ребристый у начала, широкий, сверху плоский — когда он лежал вот так, на животе.  
Дженсен собрался, член мелко задрожал под ладонью и забрызгал спермой волосы Джареда.  
— Твою же мать, — засмеялся Джаред. Он не ожидал, что Дженсен спустит так скоро. Его самого жгло изнутри; то, что началось так безобидно, неожиданно — от вкуса Дженсена, его запаха, горячего от солнца и соли, — превратилось в потребность, в жажду.  
Джаред подхватил Дженсена под бёдра и с рыком перевернул, задрав зад.  
— Что… Падалеки, что ты…  
— Тихо, — рявкнул Джаред и шлёпнул по белой ягодице. Рыжеватые волоски темнели на фоне молочной, как у младенца, кожи. Он раздвинул половинки и уставился во влажную от своей слюны дырку.  
Джаред уже много лет назад смирился с тем, что Дженсен стал его личной зависимостью. Как героин, только без такого количества побочных эффектов. Он вызвал привыкание с первой же дозы, тогда, семь лет назад, и с тех пор Джаред не мог «соскочить». Дженсен затягивал, не отпускал, его хотелось больше и больше, затянуть в себя всего или, наоборот, самому поместиться в нём целиком.  
Сейчас, глядя на растраханный языком зад, Джаред больше мечтал о втором варианте.  
— Выебу тебя сейчас, — сообщил он, и Дженсен завозился, оборачиваясь.  
— Джаред.  
— Я знаю. Я осторожно.  
Джаред врал, и они оба это знали. В том угаре, в котором он сейчас находился, об осторожности и речи быть не могло. Джаред собирался оттрахать Дженсена так, чтобы он мог только стоять за своим игрушечным штурвалом, чтобы даже от мысли о том, чтобы сесть, у него сводило зад. Но сначала Джаред хотел помучить Дженсена.  
Он один за другим облизал большие пальцы и вставил их, раскрывая, обнажая розовое, мягкое нутро Дженсена. Обычно Дженсен не любил такое, и дело вовсе не в том, что ему было неприятно физически. Он по-прежнему стеснялся, приводя этим Джареда в умиление. Но после оргазма Дженсен был расслабленный и вялый, словно пьяный или обкуренный. Он хмыкнул в полотенце и прогнул спину, показав Джареду ещё больше.  
Джаред разгладил сгибы открытого входа, перебрал языком морщины, затем дождался, пока рот наполнится слюной, и сплюнул.  
— Вот так вот, — довольно сказал он, растирая слюну большим пальцем. — Сделаем тебя ещё мокрее.  
Влага стекала по внутренней стороне бедра, затемняя волоски, Джаред добавлял ещё и ещё, любуясь блеском. Дженсен был похож на мальчика из порнухи, которого пялили час и будут пялить ещё столько же. Собственные тяжёлые, рваные стоны обрамляли Дженсена, как вязь обрамляла книжные страницы в реквизитных томах, лежавших на столе Бобби.  
Он освободил одну руку и всунул её между ног, вперёд, подхватив ладонью живот Дженсена, висевший в такой позе ещё тяжелее.  
Джаред помнил, как держал живот Женевьев с ещё безымянным тогда Томасом внутри: твёрдый, плотный, иногда ребёнок крутился внутри, выталкивая то пятку, то кулак. Дженсеново брюхо не имело с животом Женевьев ничего общего; оно было податливым, неровным, его можно было безжалостно мять и давить без опаски что-то повредить.  
— Фетишист, — беззвучно засмеялся Дженсен, вздрагивая всем телом.  
Джаред сдавил живот ещё раз и пообещал себе — потом, после секса — уложить Дженсена на спину и вновь вернуться к волшебному «подарку» хиатуса.  
Он взялся за свой член, потёр пальцем под головкой, от чего всё тело вздрогнуло. Дженсен вскинул задницу, приглашая. Его вход блестел и сжимался, ритмично, словно с частотой сердцебиения. Джаред представил себе эту роскошь вокруг собственного члена и затрясся.  
— Ох, блядь, как же хочется.  
— Так давай уже, — сказал Дженсен, — скорее, Падалеки, хватит меня мариновать.  
Джаред вставил только головку и остановился. Ему не так часто выпадала возможность трахнуть Дженсена. Он странно не любил подставляться, и часто Джареду приходилось умасливать Дженсена целыми днями, оставляя эту тему и возвращаясь к ней снова через какое-то время. Он наловчился вести переговоры по поводу драгоценной задницы Эклза не хуже заправского дипломата. Джаред брал своё нытьём и катаньем, но если уж Дженсен соглашался — это были Рождество и День Независимости два в одном.  
Он сходил с ума от члена в заднице, подмахивал и насаживался сам, всем телом, раскрывал себя руками и почти орал, как огромнейший кот. Впервые это случилось Л.А., в специально снятом отельном номере, и у Джареда до сих вставало, когда он проезжал мимо здания гостиницы. Так вот, первые несколько раз Джаред позорно спускал в первые же полминуты, так заводил его подобный Дженсен. Он до сих пор не привык, всегда с самого начала до дрожи в коленях хотелось сорваться, выебать воющего Дженсена и кончить, глядя на секундную стрелку на часах.  
Поэтому он стал приучать себя наслаждаться подобными редкими моментами, распирать Дженсена не сразу, а постепенно, начиная с самой широкой части члена, постоянно останавливаться, не слушая стоны и ругательства, которыми сыпал Эклз.  
При этом он давил на член прекрасно, охуенно прекрасно, пульсировал и сжимался. Джаред повернул голову и укусил себя за плечо, чтобы хоть немного очнуться.  
— Джаред, — протянул Дженсен, — пожалуйста, мать твою.  
Джаред перехватил его руку, тянущуюся к члену, сжал её на ягодице, вдавил свои пальцы между пальцами Дженсена, любуясь лиловой расцветкой оставшихся отпечатков.  
В таком бесстыдном Дженсене была определённая беспомощность, от которой Джареда вело не меньше, чем от самого секса. Как будто Дженсен был не способен получить удовольствие без его, Джареда, помощи. Словно, обычно независимый и слегка снисходительный, Дженсен оказывался в полном распоряжении Джареда, в его руках, и только под его руками и от его члена мог кончить.  
Джаред повёл бёдрами, не вставляя глубже, но слегка прокручивая. Дженсен сжался и задрожал. Он, должно быть, чувствовал себя не очень комфортно после первого оргазма, но Дженсен не жаловался, а значит, останавливаться не стоило.  
Джаред аккуратно подвинулся вперёд, вставляя ещё на дюйм. По спине градом катился пот, палуба под ногами мерно покачивалась, вокруг стояла звенящая тишина, только волны мелко бились о борта. Стоны Дженсена разлетались над водой, казалось, на мили вокруг. Джаред раскрыл пальцами дырку, глядя, как медленно исчезает в Дженсене его член.  
— Тебя слышно, наверное, вдоль всего побережья, — сказал он. Чтобы это не оказалось голословным заявлением, вставил член до упора. Длинный крик раскатился ударной волной.  
Он раскатывал Дженсена по палубе, стирая колени в кровь. Сначала получалось баловаться: Джаред приседал и медленно вытягивал член, пока не оставалась одна головка, тогда он поджимал задницу и поддевал изнутри тонкую кожицу у входа. Наружу проступали очертания собственного члена; они завораживали Джареда. Он гладил сам себя через Дженсена, пощипывал натянутую шкурку, от чего Дженсен бесился и насаживался на член целиком, всем телом требуя прекратить этот балаган и заняться уже, наконец, делом.  
Странно: Дженсен в любой момент резким окриком мог прекратить начатое или перевернуть всё с ног на голову, бросить Джареда на лопатки и выебать его по-своему. Но он оставил всё, как есть, и прогибался, демонстрируя Джареду свою дивную спину, к которой Джаред за все годы так и не привык.  
Он взялся за шею, надавил, заставляя Дженсена прогнуться ещё сильнее. Спина у Дженсена была упрямая, рельефная, вдоль позвоночника шли два вала мышц. Будь Джаред создателем Дженсена, он бы не остановился на этой полумере, а развил их до конца, слепив острые гребни, как у динозавра или дракона.  
Дженсен повёл телом — и гребни распластались под кожей, пропали, развернув взамен ровную, блестящую равнину. Джаред мял её ладонями, опускаясь ниже, навстречу собственному члену.  
Над самой задницей у Дженсена таились два симметричных углубления, не ямочки, но намёк на них, такая же сладкая недоделка. Джаред нашёл их большими пальцами и надавил, углубляя, подправляя Дженсена под себя.  
Дженсен поёрзал, расставил шире локти и колени, и Джареду пришлось приподняться выше, чтобы не выскользнуть. Всё тело колотилось и пульсировало, напряжение стекалось в член. Джареду казалось, он весь собрался сейчас в своём члене.  
Он стиснул руки и принялся вбиваться в подставленного Дженсена, рассказывая стыдную чепуху о том, как он скучал эту неделю, и как ему неожиданно пришло на ум — больше он не может ждать и терпеть, и что тут их никто не увидит, о боже, Дженсен, сдави так ещё раз, да, о, блядь, как хорошо.  
Дженсен зашипел, дёрнул рукой под себя, и тут же Джаред почувствовал, как вокруг него запульсировало, невыносимо сильно и так гладко.   
Он кончил тут же, первый всплеск спустил внутрь, на второй успел — вытащил и накапал белую дорожку на дрожащую спину. Сперма моментально загустела. Джаред потерянно подумал, что на вкус она неотличима от моря, и Дженсену должно быть всё равно.  
Он отполз и сел рядом. Дженсен закряхтел и лёг на бок, лицом к его коленям. Так им было тесно, потому что место они выбрали самое узкое: с одной стороны начинался борт палубы, с другой торчали уходящие в трюм перила.  
Когда лодка только появилась, сияющий Дженсен рассказывал Джареду, как называются каждый винтик, каждый рычажок и каждая досточка. Джаред кивал и улыбался, любуясь вовсе не лодкой, а Дженсеном, который не прекращал улыбаться, от чего его щеки разрезали острые морщины, идущие от самых глаз. Тогда Джаред заново влюбился.  
— Я сгорю, — сказал Дженсен, открывая глаза. Зарос он, конечно, колоссально, от лица остались только выступающие нос и рот, ну и глаза, светящиеся, как морская вода.  
Джаред подтянул его к себе и, забросив руку за спину, принялся размазывать сперму.  
— Ничего, сейчас я тебя смажу, всё будет хорошо.  
Дженсен вяло отмахнулся, вытер лоб запястьем и начал вставать, всем своим видом напоминая личинку. Джаред заржал, вскочил на ноги и потянулся.  
— Нырять тут можно? — спросил он.  
— Валяй, — сказал Дженсен, замерший на спине. Колени он развалил в разные стороны и лежал так, что верхняя часть туловища пряталась в тени тента, а ноги и блестящий член поджаривались на солнце.  
Джаред с воплем прыгнул в воду и, только вынырнув, сообразил, что так и остался в футболке.  
***  
Он расположился на затенённой корме. Дженсен выдал ему полотенце для головы, переносной морозильник, полный пива, и отправился плавать. Джаред забил на полотенце и растянулся на резиновой подстилке. После секса на жаре тянуло в сон. Он таращился на блестящую воду, пока глаза не заболели. Пиво пошло в самый раз, Джаред выдул первую бутылку, даже не заметив; на второй притормозил, понимая, что уснёт до того, как Дженсен вернётся.  
Но было уже поздно — мерное покачивание лодки и алкоголь его всё же добили. Он отключился, погрузившись в сон без сновидений; там были только жара и — почему-то — рыбный ресторан.  
Разбудил его Дженсен, сука, Эклз, улёгшийся сверху своим холодным после купания телом. Джаред заорал так, что перебил рекорд, установленный Дженсеном во время ебли, и подскочил.  
— Твою мать!  
Дженсен хохотал, запрокинув голову. Он блестел от воды, на нём были простые синие плавки, а из-за зализанных океаном волос он походил на крейговского Бонда, только в более компактной версии. Джаред вдруг подумал, что брюхо отбирает у Дженсена рост, никто бы сейчас и не подумал, что он выше Крейга на три дюйма.  
— Ты похож на Бонда, только низкорослого, — сказал ему Джаред и шлёпнул ладонью по животу. Рука соскользнула, оказалось, Эклз намазался кремом от (или для?) загара. Джаред прищурился, глядя на порозовевшие плечи. Похоже было, что «от», чёртов ирландец.  
Дженсен нахмурился.  
— Я выше его дюйма на три.  
У них с Дженсеном наросло много подобных повторяющихся диалогов, на одинаковые темы или построенных из одинаковых предложений. Они как бы играли сцены из одного и того же спектакля, для себя, без зрителей, проверяя собственную актёрскую сноровку, тренируя способность придать одним и тем же словам сотни различных значений. Спор-ссора о Бонде числился одним из первых; едва ушастый Крейг стал новым «агентом 007», Джаред отметил, что на его месте мог бы оказаться Дженсен, будь он выше ростом. Дженсен стянул губы в нитку и, открыв Википедию, ткнул Джареда носом в те самые «почти три» дюйма. Джаред не понимал, почему Эклз каждый раз взвивается, когда речь заходит о росте. Он не был Томом Крузом или несчастным хоббитом Элайджей Вудом, тем не менее, рядом с Джаредом Дженсен всегда изводился, огрызаясь, когда кто-то начинал считать дюймы. Этим нельзя было не воспользоваться, и Джаред упоминал эту разницу между ними по поводу и без. Он хватался за линейку или мерную ленту, клал вещи на верхние полки, предлагал Дженсену подсадить его или принести табурет. У Дженсена алели уши, он поддевал, Джареда в ответ, цедил колкости — про лошадиную потливость или жену-мексиканскую горничную. Но было в его смущении что-то странное, слегка фальшивое.  
Когда Дженсен стал шутить на тему их разницы в росте на публичных мероприятиях, до Джареда дошло.  
Эклзу нравилось, что он ниже. Джаред был готов поклясться — до него у Дженсена не было никого, кто бы был выше, за кем приходилось бы тянуться или было бы так удобно прятаться от вспышек фотокамер.  
Джаред стал наблюдать и обнаружил самое главное. Особенно Дженсен тащился от этой разницы в постели. В те редкие случаи, когда Джаред укладывался сверху, отнимая инициативу, Дженсен моментально замирал, как схваченный за загривок кот, распахивал рот и закатывал глаза, отказываясь встречать взглядом взгляд Джареда.  
Не вытираясь, Дженсен уселся рядом. Он свернул уголок полотенца и принялся промакивать уши, сосредоточенно нахмурившись. Живот смялся, образовав два небольших валика. Джаред тут же запустил между ними палец.  
— Да знаю я, знаю, сгоню за неделю, как на сушу сойдём, так и начну. — Дженсен чуть сжал челюсть, это было признаком того, что он не шутит — недоволен на самом деле, самим собой, тем, что запустил себя сверх меры. А ещё тем, что Джаред это заметил.  
Если бы Джареда когда-нибудь спросили, за что он любит Дженсена, ради чего согласился превратить свою жизнь в мыльную оперу, он, скорее всего, назвал бы именно эту тонкую морщину между бровей. Эклзовский перфекционизм, желание доводить всякое начатое дело до совершенства вызывало в Джареде трепет, даже плечи покрывались мурашками. Вот как замечал эту морщину, так сразу и ползли. Он не умел так долго держать в себе одно дело, одну мысль, и поэтому Дженсен, способный догрызать проблему до победного конца, казался Джареду сверхчеловеком.  
Ну, и ещё потому, что он так хорошо трахался. Подходил к ебле, как к съёмочному дню, — обстоятельно и настойчиво.  
Член дёрнулся, Джаред приподнял задницу, давая ему место, и потёрся бёдрами о палубу.  
— Иди сюда?  
Холодный после воды, Дженсен что-то заинтересованно промычал.  
— Иди трахни меня, — попросил Джаред, ещё раз поднимая зад, на этот раз — демонстративно.  
Дженсен опустил ладонь на подставленную задницу и начал мять ее, лениво, не спеша, то вдавливая пальцы сильнее, то отпуская, оттягивая половинку, чтобы — Джареда бросило в жар — посмотреть, отпуская и поглаживая. Во второй руке он держал бутылку, из которой так же неторопливо отхлёбывал пиво. Словно ему совершенно некуда спешить, будто Джаред и не попросил его только что.  
Это вот — по-честному — заводило Джареда, как ничто. Когда они могли позволить себе неспешность, когда Дженсен на полную «включал хозяина», делая вид, что Джаред — всего лишь принадлежность, приятная игрушка, которую можно взять в любой момент, когда только захочется. А можно и отложить, просто держать под рукой, касаться, мять, баловаться, но больше ничего не делать. Пока.  
Подобную роскошь, впрочем, Дженсен позволял себе редко, и это было в его характере — получать удовольствие маленькими порциями. Растягивать наслаждение, откладывать, прерывать и будто бы забывать, чтобы потом вернуться и начать снова. Джаред, который, если уж брался за дело, предпочитал доводить его до конца, не понимал такого подхода. Но со временем они научились уступать друг другу в важных моментах. Для Дженсена возможность знать, но не пользоваться целиком, была, как казалось Джареду, необходимостью, подтверждением обладания Джаредом. Раз за разом он убеждался, что всегда может вернуться и взять Джареда, снова и снова. Не только в постели — на столе, на полу, на лодке.  
Джаред застонал, чувствуя, как поджимается задница, как хочется скорее почувствовать внутри себя член, и в то же время — лежать так вечно, держась на грани чужой воли — сейчас или не сейчас, спадёт натяжение или лопнет, или Дженсен сорвётся.  
Дженсен никуда не срывался.  
Он отставил пиво и потянул Джареда за колено, укладывая «оловянным солдатиком»: одна нога вытянута, вторая подобрана под себя. Раскрытая дырка, как назло, оказалась под солнцем. Жарило снаружи и изнутри, Джаред поджался, роняя с члена на полотенце густые капли. У него моментально встало, как будто не он полчаса назад всем своим спинным мозгом кончил в задницу Эклза.  
— Чего-то вспомнил, как мы тогда в Европе, помнишь? В бассейне на крыше. — Джаред помнил, конечно, как такое забудешь?   
— Жара была, как сейчас, и я не давал тебе закрыться сутками. Не мог руки от тебя отнять.  
Дженсен, вроде как, жаловался, теребя джаредов копчик. Он не останавливался ни на секунду, месил ладонями, раскатывая и собирая, нарочно не прикасаясь ко входу, обводя вокруг, надавливая под ним, вытягивая из Джареда стоны. Похоть расходилась от его рук по всему телу, у Джареда горело лицо, шея покрылась потом, член болел от трения, яйца, казалось, весили тонну.  
— Ну же, — зарычал он, — давай уже.  
— Не-ет, — протянул Дженсен довольно. Джаред представил себе его хитровыебонскую ухмылку, изгиб рта и прищур глаз.  
Джаред мог бы встать и перевернуться на спину, открыть живот и член, показать, как ему невтерпёж. Но это было бы нечестно после того, что чуть раньше позволил ему Дженсен.  
Сейчас была его очередь подставляться всем собой.  
— Я сейчас кончу, — сказал Джаред, прогибаясь под руку.  
— Да? — прохрипел Дженсен. — Можешь кончить просто так?  
— Ничего себе «просто так», — выстонал Джаред, когда большой палец, наконец, прижался к дырке, короткими движениями размазывая выступивший пот.  
Он закрыл глаза, чтобы ощущать острее, больше, а Дженсен начал говорить, тихо, едва различимым сквозь шум волн шёпотом. Приходилось напрягать слух, чтобы разобрать, но когда смысл слов пробивался сквозь пожар в голове, Джаред только сильнее вспыхивал.  
— Упоительная шлюшка со сладкой дыркой. Сейчас напялю тебя и буду вытрахивать, пока ты не вырубишься от моего члена. И продолжу, даже не подумаю остановиться, так даже лучше будет, станешь ещё податливее. Можно будет делать с тобой, что в голову придёт. Крутить, как захочется, выворачивать дырку наизнанку, выебать рукой, что угодно.  
Если Джареда заводила обстоятельность Дженсена, то Дженсена заводила податливость Джареда, и он не стеснялся провоцировать её одним безотказным способом. Мало кто мог бы подумать, но Дженсен, мамочкин сынок Дженсен Эклз, красневший от дуновения ветра, был самым грязноротым сукиным сыном среди всех людей на планете. Он мог перематерить сержанта-инструктора, и сделать так, чтобы Джаред кончил от одних его слов. Некоторые из предложенных вариантов были физически невозможны, но Джареду было всё равно. Он хотел испробовать всё, сказанное Дженсеном, прямо сейчас, вывернуться ради него наизнанку, выставить нутро, заткнуться расширителем, который — чёрт — даже был у них где-то дома, в коробке под кроватью. И если бы они сейчас не качались посреди океана, а лежали в спальне, то Джаред без колебаний бы…  
— Ооо, Боже, Божеее, — он вытянулся, невольно оторвавшись от Дженсена, когда одно из сказанных слов зацепило так, будто пальцем на простату нажали.  
— Перевернись, — сказал Дженсен, похлопав его по боку. — Выебу тебя лицом к лицу.  
Будто попросил передать ещё пива.  
Джареда всего потряхивало, когда он устраивался спиной на уже насквозь промокшем полотенце. Он расставил ноги, но Дженсену этого показалось недостаточно. Он подхватил одну ногу — сначала под колено, потом под самое начало бедра — и забросил себе на плечо.  
Джаред поймал его взгляд, сосредоточенный, жадный. Так же он глядел на Джареда на съёмках, когда режиссировал, — как на своего подопечного, свой проект. Свою собственность.  
От неожиданного страха у Джареда перехватило горло.  
— Дженсен, — он схватился за руку, раскрывающую его, — не заканчивай со мной. Пожалуйста, Дженс.  
Дженсен поднял голову: его лицо расслабилось, появилась улыбка с хитринкой.  
— Я только начал, Падалеки, — сказал он, прижимая головку к скользкой от смазки заднице. — Не чувствуешь, что ли?  
Джаред покачал головой, путая волосы на затылке.  
— Не заканчивай со мной, — повторил он.  
Дженсен ответил ему членом, вставив по самые яйца. Джаред взвыл, пытаясь убраться, но убираться было некуда: зад упирался в палубу, а чёртова лодка сыграла за хозяина, удерживая Джареда на месте. Было и больно, и хорошо; наконец-то его заполнило, растянуло, где надо, и всё тело зазвенело удовольствием.  
Дженсен прижался к нему всем телом, вдавил живот Джареду в пах, потёрся кругами, от чего член приятно раскрыл его ещё больше. На лбу у Эклза светился пот, глаза были скошены к переносице.  
— Джаред, — сказал он серьёзно. — Как я могу с тобой закончить? Никогда же, придурок.  
Джареда будто опустили в бочку с тёплым мёдом. Он расслабился и «поплыл».  
Дженсен начал двигаться, то увеличивая скорость, то замедляясь, растягивая Джареда вглубь и вширь. Он больше ничего не говорил, вместо этого с каждым своим покачиванием прижимался к Джареду ртом, в разных местах: то к брови, то к губам, то там, где ключица переходила в плечо. От ласки Джареда вело куда больше, чем от самого траха. Дженсен никогда не скупился на прикосновения, но сейчас, казалось, он целовал неосознанно, без умысла, не для того, чтобы сделать Джареду хорошо, а по собственному желанию, для себя.  
До оргазма Джареду было далеко, он и не думал о нём, а подмахивал, упиваясь нарастающим давлением. Несколько раз Дженсену удалось чувствительно задеть его, и Джаред охал и вскидывался, от чего Дженсен скалился и кусался. Нужно было срочно сбросить его с пьедестала, иначе Эклз потом месяц вспоминал бы эти стоны, передразнивал Джареда и хорохорился.  
Джаред застонал ещё раз, громко, театрально.  
— Нравится?— прошептал Дженсен и впечатался по самые яйца.  
Джаред открыл рот, чтобы признаться.  
— Тяжёлый стал, — прохрипел он. — Еле выдерживаю.  
— Ах ты ж, — сверкнул глазами Дженсен. — Вот сучка.  
Джареда вздёрнули вверх, чуть ли не на плечи поставив, его задница скользнула Дженсену на колени. Стало ещё глубже, невыносимо, много и в самый раз. Он уже не притворялся, а неразборчиво заныл, обхватив Дженсена за предплечье.  
— Вот так. Наконец-то.  
Они оба были мокрые от пота, Джаред то и дело облизывал верхнюю губу, по-видимому, это раздразнило Дженсена. Он наклонился, едва не сломав их обоих, и повторил движение; облизал рот, поцеловал, раз, второй, тщательно, долго, так хорошо. Джаред из своего неудобного прогиба мог только помогать себе руками. Одной он опирался о палубу, второй держался за собственный член. Оказалось, ему не нужно даже двигать кулаком, только держать «колодец» из пальцев; член вгоняло туда с каждым толчком Дженсена.  
По всему телу растекалось острое напряжение, Джаред сжимался всё сильнее, кричал всё громче, Дженсен стал подхватывать, коротко охал и кряхтел, всё громче и громче.  
Накатило непредсказуемо. Джареду вдруг стало слишком много, он хотел извернуться, поменять позу, но тут вдруг яйца сжались, он закричал, не сдерживаясь, и кончил, залив Дженсену живот. Именно от этого, похоже, Дженсен на мгновение стал невозможно огромным, а потом спустил, мелко подрагивая всем телом.  
Лежать даже бок о бок при такой жаре было невозможно, Дженсен откатился и обессилено упал. Джаред попробовал разогнуть ноги в коленях, но не смог и решил отложить это дело на потом.  
— Пить, — жалобно сказал он.  
— Там, — неопределённо отмахнулся Дженсен и закрыл глаза.  
Секс отнял у Джареда остатки сил, и он мог только глазеть на белую изнанку навеса над головой, мечтая о том моменте, когда сможет встать и снова искупаться. Дженсен, красный от напряжения и жары, полусидел-полулежал рядом, и больше ничего, заслуживающего внимания Джареда, вокруг не существовало. Так хорошо, так легко не было уже чёрт знает, сколько лет.  
— Хорошо, что ты больше никого не позвал, — сказал Джаред в изнанку навеса.  
— Угу, — отозвался Дженсен.  
— Не нужно ни на кого отвлекаться.  
— Угу, — продолжил Дженсен.  
— И домой не нужно торопиться, — Джаред потянулся и почесал заляпанный спермой живот, сначала свой, потом Дженсена.  
— Ага.  
— Можно торчать тут вдвоём сколько угодно.  
— Сколько угодно, — повторил Дженсен и откинулся на спину, подставляя мягкий живот под пальцы Джареда.


End file.
